Sherlocks Angst
by Seth-Pasrahcal
Summary: Mein erster Versuch, eine Silly zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt wenigstens ein bisschen!


Sherlock's Angst

„Bin wieder da!", tönte es durch die Räume von 221 B Baker Street und Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. Eigentlich keine typische Reaktion auf die Rückkehr von John Watson. Von SEINEM John Watson. Doch zurzeit zog ein Aufeinandertreffen des Detektivs und des Arztes regelmäßig eine eher unschöne Diskussion nach sich. Sherlock selbst langweilte die Rederei nur noch, doch John war scheinbar versessen darauf, die Sache zu klären. Um dem nun unweigerlich folgenden Sermon zu entgehen, hatte sich der Consulting Detective schon einiges einfallen lassen: vorgetäuschte – natürlich unglaublich wichtige Telefonate mit DI Lestrade (das hat nicht funktioniert, da John um die Abneigung seines Freundes wusste, „unnötige" Anrufe anzunehmen), Schlafmittel in John's Tee (was daran scheiterte, dass der Mediziner, seitdem Sherlock ihn in Dartmoor unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, nichts mehr von Sherlock annahm, wenn er bei der Zubereitung nicht anwesend war). Sherlock hatte sogar schon ein Treffen mit Mycroft vorgeschoben, nur um das leidige Thema nicht erneut durchkauen zu müssen.

Doch nun gab es kein Entrinnen: John hatte sich vor Sherlock, der es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, aufgebaut und gab dem Jüngeren nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, sich zu erheben.

„Fang nur an. Ich kenne deinen Vortrag und werde mich langweilen, aber dann haben wir es hinter uns."

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Sherlock. Was ist denn bitte so schlimm daran? Du sollst schließlich nicht umgebracht werden. Und wirklich _gefährlicher _als unser Treffen mit dem Taxifahrer oder die Sache mit dem Hund in Dartmoor kann es doch nicht werden. Wo also liegt dein verdammtes Problem?" Fragend blickte John seinen Partner an. Der bequemte sich zuerst gar nicht dazu, zu antworten. Er hatte das ganze schließlich schon oft ausgesessen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken war jedoch klar, dass der Militärarzt diesmal nicht klein beigeben würde. Sherlock seufzte. „Ich mag es nunmal nicht, wenn jemand an – oder vielmehr _in _– mir zu schaffen macht!"  
„Na, DAS wüsste ich aber, mein Lieber!" Johns Kommentar wurde von einem zweideutigen Grinsen begleitet. Auf den Wangen des Detektivs zeichnete sich ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Rotschimmer ab: „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich damit meine!"

John konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Lass mich dich doch auch mal ärgern. Du machst das mit mir ja oft genug."  
Mit einem Mal wurde Johns Blick wieder ernst: „Du weißt, dass es sein muss. Und da ich es auch weiß, hab ich einen Termin für dich gemacht. Sonst wird das ja nie etwas."

„Du hast WAS gemacht, bitte? Ich bin doch kein Kind, über das du bestimmen kannst!" Unglaube, gepaart mit einem Anflug von Panik, spiegelte sich im Blick des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Sieh es ein: seit wir uns kennen warst du kein einziges Mal da. Ich brauch kein Genie oder ein Soziopath sein, um daraus zu schließen, dass du von dir aus nichts an diesem Zustand ändern wirst. Deshalb gehst du morgen früh um 9:00 Uhr zu Dr. Freebush. Dann hat das Thema endlich ein Ende."

John hatte sich über die Sturheit seines Freundes so in Rage geredet, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um die Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung auf dessen Gesicht zu deuten: „Woher…?"

„Woher ich weiß, bei wem du Patient bist? Glaube mir, wenn er sich Gedanken um dich macht, kann dein Bruder ganz schön redselig werden."  
„Mycroft…" Sherlock machte sich im Kopf eine Notiz, dass er seinem Bruder bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung selbigen abreißen würde.

„Wie auch immer. Selbst wenn ich eigenhändig dafür sorge, dieses Mal wirst du dich nicht darum drücken."

Scheinbar hatte Mycroft nicht nur den Namen des verhassten Mediziners, sondern auch einige der „Umgehungstaktiken" seines kleinen Bruders verraten, schoss es dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf. Er würde Mycroft bei ihrer nächsten Zusammenkunft erst _quälen_ und ihm dann _ganz langsam_ den Kopf abreißen. So viel war sicher.

Sherlock war früher so einiges eingefallen.

Angefangen bei vorgetäuschten Krankheiten, über anderweitige Termine an Schule oder Universität bis hin zu angeblich unglaublich wichtigen Treffen mit Lestrade, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Manchmal war er auch pünktlich zu Hause losgegangen, um dann einfach an der Praxis vorbeizugehen.

Natürlich war das jedes einzelne Mal aufgeflogen. Es gab immer wieder Ärger und jedes Mal wurde Sherlock von seiner Mutter oder seinem Bruder zum neu angesetzten Termin begleitet. Das ging so lange, bis Sherlock sich mit 20 endgültig weigerte. Damals hatte er angekündigt, dem Mediziner nie wieder einen „Besuch" abzustatten. Nun sollte er wohl eines besseren belehrt werden.

„Und wie willst du das machen? Willst du mich unter Drogen setzen?"

„Wenn mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Es wäre immerhin eine Lösung. Und viel mitbekommen würdest du davon dann auch nicht."

„Auch wenn du das sonst nicht von mir hören wirst, aber: Danke, ich verzichte!"

Der junge Consulting Detective wollte nur noch, dass diese ermüdende Konversation ein Ende fand. Nebenher überlegte er schon, wie er John morgen würde austricksen können. Er schloss die Augen und sperrte alle äußeren Eindrücke aus. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, nicht an den morgigen Vormittag zu denken.

Die Zeit verging und Sherlock merkte nicht, wie John spät am Abend Kopf schüttelnd das Wohnzimmer verließ, um zu Bett zu gehen. Es blieb vollkommen unbeachtet, wie das Treiben auf der Straße vor 221 B immer mehr abnahm, aber nie ganz erstarb.

Von Sherlock unbemerkt ging die Nacht in den nächsten Morgen über. Der junge Mann war die ganze Zeit über in Gedanken versunken gewesen. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass ihm alle Glieder schmerzten, als John ihn in die Realität zurückholte. Nur einer wirklichen Lösung war er nicht näher gekommen.

Es gab nur eines, das der Dunkelhaarige wusste: Er wollte John weder hinters Licht führen, noch ihn enttäuschen. Also würde er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und den Termin wahrnehmen müssen.

Etwas gequält erhob sich der junge Mann, um ausgedehnt zu duschen, während John in die Küche ging, um Kaffee und Tee zu kochen.

Als Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, stand schon eine heiße Tasse Kaffee bereit, schwarz und mit 2 Stück Zucker gesüßt. John hatte das Frühstück ins Wohnzimmer verlegt, da der Küchentisch mit allerlei Gerätschaften aus Sherlocks Chemielabor vollgestellt war.

Der ehemalige Militärarzt hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und wartete darauf, dass der Jüngere sich zu ihm gesellte.

Der Detektiv gönnte sich einen Schluck Kaffee. Er genoss die Hitze, die sich ihren Weg in seinen Magen suchte.

Die ebenfalls von John vorbereiteten Brote mit Marmelade ließ er unberührt. Nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, jetzt etwas zu essen. Sein Gegenüber schien das zu ahnen, denn ausnahmsweise kommentierte dieser das Essverhalten seines Partners nicht. Stattdessen ließ John seine linke Hand zu Sherlocks rechter wandern. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des anderen Mannes.

Sherlock hob seinen Blick von der Kaffeetasse und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. Einen Augenblick zögerte er, bevor er ansetzte: „Würdest… würdest du bitte mitkommen? Ich weiß, wenn ich allein bin, werde ich nicht hingehen…"

Er brach ab. John schien aber auch so verstanden zu haben. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte er, bevor er dem anderen einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich."

Sherlock nickte nur schweigend und lehnte sich etwas an den Älteren.

Die Ruhe sollte jedoch nicht allzu lange währen, denn nach wenigen Minuten begann John wieder zu sprechen. Mit einem „Ich glaube, wir sollten demnächst los." erhob er sich und zog den Dunkelhaarigen mit sich.

„Mir bleibt doch keine Wahl, oder?"

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber wenn du brav bist, bekommst du später auch eine Belohnung von mir." Der ehemalige Militärarzt grinste ein wenig. „Du darfst dir dann was aussuchen."  
„John, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr", beschwerte sich der andere halbherzig, woraufhin der Mediziner nur belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

Sherlock verschwand in Richtung seines Zimmers und erschien einige Minuten später, mehr oder weniger bereit, das Haus zu verlassen.

Die beiden Männer nahmen ein Taxi zu einer Arztpraxis in einem der nobleren Viertel Londons.

Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde der Jüngere schweigsamer und sein Körper verspannte sich immer mehr.

Als Arzt bemerkte der Blonde die Zeichen aufsteigender Panik rasch. Er versuchte, den anderen zu beruhigen, indem er ihm immer wieder über die Hand und den Arm streichelte. Das half allerdings nicht viel. Aber John hoffte, dass er die aufsteigende Furcht, wenn er sie so schon nicht vollständig verschwinden lassen konnte, wenigstens dadurch im Zaum hielt.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde betraten die beiden Männer die Räume der Praxis. Wenn der leicht unangenehme Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels nicht wäre, könnte man sich hier fast wohlfühlen. Die Wände waren in einem warmen Gelb gestrichen, es gab eine Vase mit frischen Blumen und im Wartezimmer stand sogar ein Aquarium, wobei John bezweifelte, ob das wirklich der Beruhigung dienen konnte.

An der Anmeldung saß eine Frau mittleren Alters. Sie lächelte die beiden an und fragte, wer von ihnen wohl Patient und wer Begleitung war.

„Mr. Holmes hat einen Termin", antwortete John für Sherlock, der immer noch nicht sprechen wollte oder konnte. Die Frau schenkte Sherlock ein besonders freundliches Lächeln und schickte sie mit den Worten „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen. Wir sind auf Angstpatienten wie Sie spezialisiert. Der Doktor wird sich gut um Sie kümmern." ins Wartezimmer. ‚Dass der überhaupt noch praktiziert ist ein Wunder. Der muss doch schon ein Opa sein!', dachte sich Sherlock.

Kaum, dass er sich im Wartezimmer niedergelassen hatte, verkrampfte der Detektiv seine Hände zu Fäusten, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wieder wanderten Johns Hände zu denen seines Freundes. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften die Haut des Jüngeren kaum, die Berührung war hauchzart. Doch scheinbar zeigte die Behandlung nun Wirkung, denn Sherlock konnte sich so weit entspannen, dass er seine Hände wieder etwas entkrampfte.

In diesem Moment steckte eine junge Frau den Kopf ins Wartezimmer: „Sherlock Holmes, bitte!"

Bevor sich der Angesprochene erhob, flüsterte John ihm zu: „Das wird schon. Denk einfach daran, dass ich hier warte. Du kannst dir ja überlegen, wie ich dich nachher belohnen soll."

Der Ältere lächelte noch einmal aufmunternd, als Sherlock von der Tür zu ihm blickte, bevor er hinter der Sprechstundenhilfe im Behandlungszimmer verschwand.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemals wieder herkommst, Sherlock. Oder muss ich dich jetzt mit ‚Mr. Holmes' ansprechen?", vernahm der Dunkelhaarige eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Ein leichtes Lächeln schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich auch nicht hier…", murmelte Sherlock. Doch der Kommentar blieb ungehört.

Die Person, die zu der Stimme gehörte, konnte Sherlock noch nicht sehen, da er bereits im Behandlungsstuhl hatte Platz nehmen müssen und er somit dazu verdammt war, auf allerlei medizinische Gerätschaften zu blicken. Sherlock versuchte auszublenden, wofür all diese Gegenstände gleich benutzt würden und starrte zum Fenster hinaus.

Der Mann, der nun in das Blickfeld des Consulting Detectives trat, sah fast noch so aus wie beim letzten Mal, außer, dass er inzwischen um die 65 Jahre alt sein musste. Die Zeit schien beinahe spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein. Nur eines hatte sich geändert: der Mediziner hatte – ob nun wegen Sherlock oder aus einem anderen Grund wusste der junge Mann nicht zu sagen – keinen dieser weißen Kittel an, von denen man schon beim Ansehen ein ungutes Gefühl bekam. Stattdessen stand er in Hemd und Jeans vor seinem Patienten.

‚Wenn mir das jetzt helfen soll, hat er sich aber gewaltig geirrt', dachte Sherlock und an den Mediziner gewandt sagte er: „Sherlock ist in Ordnung." Der Satz kam dem jungen Mann nur mühsam über die zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Gut, Sherlock, dann versuch jetzt, dich etwas zu entspannen. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist, aber umso schneller ist alles vorbei", gab der Mediziner zurück, „Und mach bitte den Mund auf."

Nur widerstrebend tat Sherlock wie ihm geheißen. In Gedanken war er weit weg bei John und eigentlich überall, nur nicht hier in diesem Stuhl, fast in eine waagerechte Position gebracht…

Die halbe Stunde, die es dauerte, bis sich die Tür des Behandlungszimmers wieder öffnete, kam John wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Natürlich hatte er auch ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen und machte sich Gedanken um den Jüngeren.

Als er seinen Freund wieder in Empfang nehmen konnte, war dieser recht blass um die Nase. Allerdings schien es ihm schon besser zu gehen als vorhin, denn er konnte schon wieder bissige Kommentare von sich geben.

„Ich gehe davon aus, du willst jetzt etwas hören wie ‚War gar nicht so schlimm. Er hat nicht mal gebohrt!', oder? Vergiss es! Es WAR schlimm. Deine Belohnung muss wirklich gut sein, um _das _aufzuwiegen!"

„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es genügen würde, zu versprechen, nie einen Blog-Eintrag à la ‚Der große Sherlock Holmes und seine Angst vor Zahnärzten' zu posten." Wieder musste John ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Das so schockierte Gesicht seines Partners zu sehen, war einfach Gold wert.

„Ich. Warne. Dich!", Sherlocks graue Augen schickten eisige Blicke in Richtung John. Doch dieser wusste seinen Detektiv zu besänftigen, indem er ihm einen Kuss auf den zu seiner schmalen Linie zusammengepressten Mund gab.

Als die beiden die Tür zu 221 B erreichten, flüsterte er dem Jüngeren in einer eindeutigen Aufforderung ins Ohr: „Na dann, hol dir nur deine Belohnung ab!"


End file.
